The purpose of this project is to compare the effectiveness of Behavior Choice Treatment (BCT), a new theoretically based dietary intervention, with Behavior Therapy in producing sustained behavior changes and weight maintenance over a two-year follow-up. The central hypothesis of the proposed research is that BCT, a cognitive-behavioral treatment for obesity based on principles of behavioral decision theory, can promote continuing weight loss and exercise maintenance over a 24-month follow-up. This hypothesis was formulated based on pilot data that demonstrated that Behavior Choice Treatment was successfully applied to promote continuing weight loss and exercise over 12-month follow-up (Sbrocco et al., 1999). Rather than showing regain at one-year follow-up, subjects in the BCT demonstrated a slow, continual weight loss totaling 22 lbs (10 kg) at follow-up. The objectives of this application are (1) to further evaluate the long-term efficacy of Behavior Choice Treatment compared to traditional behavior therapy among African-American women, (2) to extend the follow-up to two years, and (3) to examine the impact of level of calorie prescription in promoting long-term weight maintenance. Two hundred forty African-American women from churches in Washington, D.C, will participate in 1 of 3 13-session treatments (BCT with 1800 kcal; BT with 1200 kcal; BT with 1800 kcal) and will be assessed using a multi-modal battery to evaluate treatment process and outcome (post, 3, 6, 12, 18, & 24 month follow-ups).